


青年古费拉克之烦恼

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “然后格朗泰尔就站了起来，”公白飞笑着描述道，“他站起来，然后说：‘如果你们要从这方面质疑我男朋友的专业性——是的，他确实是我的男朋友。我可以负责地告诉你们，自从接了这个案子我们说过的话不超过五句，这简直要逼疯我了，你们居然还怀疑他的专业性？我们非常热切地盼望着赶紧解决了你们的破事，然后回去解决下我们的破事。’我得说，挺帅的，安灼拉看上去像是当场就要吻他了，幸好他没有，法官先生看起来可怜极了。”





	青年古费拉克之烦恼

*  
古费拉克和公白飞站在律所的咖啡间里，一个一脸神秘，一个一脸疑惑，他们面面相觑。  
“听我说，飞儿，”神秘兮兮的那个开口了，“R告诉我，他在和安琪约会。”  
公白飞脸上的表情从疑惑变成了一个了然的笑容：“真不敢相信，”他说，“你居然才知道？你不觉得R每天看安灼拉的眼神就像是要一脚踹开他办公室的门，然后钻到他办公桌下面去吗？不，别回答我，我相信他已经这样做过了。”  
“啥？”古费拉克震惊了，“你早知道了？那你为什么不告诉我？”  
公白飞瞥了他一眼：“连马吕斯都看得出来，为什么你会不知道？如果你不介意的话，我今天早上刚接了个案子还没——”  
“这不可能！”古费拉克感到很受伤，“马吕斯怎么会比我早知道！他察觉到自己喜欢珂赛特都用了三个月！”  
“而你察觉到你喜欢我用了三年。”公白飞冷静地回答。  
古费拉克脸红了，他张了张嘴想反驳，但又觉得无话可说，不过这不是现在的重点，“那我现在怎么办？格朗泰尔还住在我家，他真的是字面意义上的一天要花十二个小时谈论安灼拉——如果他喝了酒那就是二十四个小时！他说他们吵架了，但是他们有哪天不吵架吗？你说他这次接和安灼拉对手的案子是不是故意的？”  
“你可以选择不理他，或者帮他们解决下问题，”公白飞提议道，看上去很真诚，“或者你可以选择来我家住。”  
古费拉克的眼睛亮了起来，“好！”他刚说完，又立刻皱起了眉，“不好，那样马吕斯就要独自面对格朗泰尔了，你忍心吗？他还是个孩子呀。”  
公白飞像是在憋笑：“你说得对。”他说，“那我猜你就只能装作什么都不知道——”  
他的话被开门的声音打断了，他们刚刚对话的主角之一，格朗泰尔端着一个红色的杯子走了进来。他看上去就和平时一样，一脸不是非常清醒的表情，一头卷发乱蓬蓬的，墨绿色的领带系歪了，斜斜地挂在脖子上，他看了站在窗前的两个人一眼，咕哝道：“你们干什么呢？鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“谈恋爱啊！”古费拉克大大方方地回答道，甚至伸出手去揽住了公白飞的肩膀。  
“啊，我的眼睛。”格朗泰尔翻着白眼干巴巴地说，“你们真是闪瞎我了。”他走到了咖啡机旁边，弯腰在下面的配料柜子里翻了半天，不知道从哪里翻出来了一瓶酒，拔开盖子闻了闻。  
“你在咖啡间藏了酒？”古费拉克睁大了眼睛，“安灼拉知道了会气死的，你知道。”  
格朗泰尔已经倒好了酒，把玻璃瓶重新放了回去。  
“那就别告诉他，”他眨了眨眼睛，向他们做了个干杯的手势，“另外，我觉得我不需要这个就能气死他，你们觉得呢？”  
公白飞笑了起来，古费拉克也没忍住，他几乎就要忘记格朗泰尔有多擅长这件事了，毕竟这两个人已经将近一周没有说过话了，他甚至有点儿想念之前他们两个吵吵闹闹的日子，那会儿他还不用这样为了朋友们的感情问题忧心忡忡。  
“我回去了，”格朗泰尔说着，往门口走去，“你们两个注意安全。”  
“注意啥？”古费拉克没能得到回答，格朗泰尔也没能走出去，因为咖啡间的门再一次打开了。  
他们对话的主角之二就站在门口，手里握着一个绿色的咖啡杯。  
古费拉克看了公白飞一眼，他的意思是：「现在咋办？」  
公白飞也看了古费拉克一眼，他的意思是：「没关系，站着别动就行，安灼拉甚至不会察觉到我们的存在。」  
古费拉克也不知道自己是怎么从他的一眼里读出这么多信息的，或许这就是多年的默契吧。他回过头去，公白飞是对的，安灼拉根本没往他们这边看，他正忙着低头盯着格朗泰尔，深金色的眉毛拧成了一个疙瘩，他那个眼神——如果在一周前，古费拉克会形容为“想要狠狠地揍格朗泰尔一拳”，但现在他更想形容为“想要把格朗泰尔摁在随便哪个平面上然后”——总而言之，真的很可怕。  
房间里陷入了一片死寂，格朗泰尔想出门，安灼拉想进门，古费拉克想看戏。  
“你，”安灼拉是最先开口的那个，“拿了我的咖啡杯。”  
“而你拿了我的。”格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声，安灼拉的眉毛拧得更紧了，“请原谅，我相信我们在法庭之外不能有私下交谈，原告律师先生，专业如你，竟然不知道有避嫌这一说吗？”  
古费拉克真的快憋不住笑了，他忍得浑身发抖，公白飞顺了顺他的背，那让他冷静了些。上帝保佑他可爱的男朋友。  
安灼拉不说话了，他的嘴唇向下抿成了一条细线，那表示他现在心情十分不好，但格朗泰尔仍然一动不动地站在他面前。他把咖啡杯放到了一边，陶瓷的杯底在大理石台面上磕了一下，然后他伸出手去——这太可怕了，古费拉克在那个瞬间想到了无数个不可告人的画面——帮格朗泰尔理了理他歪了的领带。  
格朗泰尔的耳朵红了，然后他低下头，从安灼拉的身边挤了过去，透过休息室的玻璃墙，古费拉克看到卷发男人一溜烟地消失在办公区的另一头。  
安灼拉看起来心情好了些许，他若无其事地拿起杯子（格朗泰尔的杯子，天哪，他和公白飞都没有混用咖啡杯），甚至还微笑着和他们打了个招呼：“休息够了就回去工作。”好吧，这确实是他打招呼的方式。  
“啊，我的眼睛。”古费拉克挂在公白飞身上，干巴巴地说，“你们真是闪瞎我了。”  
安灼拉瞥了他一眼，转身离开了。  
“他甚至没接咖啡，”古费拉克小声说，“他到底是来干嘛的？他们为什么还不赶紧出去开个房解决一下，别折磨我们了？”  
公白飞同情地看着他：“我早就知道事情会变成这样——我给过你警告的。”  
“什么？”古费拉克疑惑道，“什么时候？”  
“一周前？”公白飞提醒他，“就在格朗泰尔接那个案子的时候？”  
“啊——”  
他想起来了。

*  
安灼拉拉马克的律所最为出色的律师，他说话言简意赅，逻辑严密且极有说服力，同时也不乏感染陪审团的热情。作为少见的刑民兼修的律师，他几乎没有败诉过。事实上，古费拉克从大学认识时他起，安灼拉就很少在辩论中输给别人。  
而格朗泰尔就是那个“很少”中的例外。  
他们几个已经认识了许多年了，并且从他们认识的第一天开始，安灼拉就不停地与格朗泰尔因为各种各样的事情吵起来，从晚饭吃什么到康德法哲学的本质，一开始古费拉克还试图从中调停，但后来他也放弃了——反正他们两个都乐在其中。这样的情形一直持续到现在，他们两个合租之后也没能好转一些。  
古费拉克将卷宗交给了安灼拉，这是个再简单不过的离婚案，说实话，他实在不太理解为什么拉马克要将这个案子派给安灼拉，它容易到连个实习生都能处理好。  
但安灼拉从不应付差事，他接过了卷宗文件夹，一边翻看一边皱起了眉。  
“德纳第，”他说，“这个姓倒是很眼熟。”  
古费拉克回想了一下，“啊，”他回应道，“是不是上次那个被公诉的……？”  
“盗窃案。”安灼拉说，“是我接的，我给他做了无罪辩护。”  
他点了点头，他们都记得那个案子，本来已经几乎是板上钉钉的有罪了，是安灼拉在笔录中找出了一个程序污点，最终成功翻案。是漂亮的一仗，但古费拉克总觉得安灼拉不仅不为自己出色的表现感到高兴，反而为他们的司法体系漏洞忧虑了许久。“这回又是什么？离婚？”他问道。  
“这倒很新鲜，上次他的夫人不还在庭上替他哭惨吗？看着倒是情真意切的。”安灼拉嗤笑了一声，将卷宗放下了，或许这个案子并没有他想的那么简单，“知道被告律师是谁吗？”  
“不好意思，”他们的对话被打断了，“是我。”  
是格朗泰尔，他站在安灼拉的办公桌前，挥了挥手中的文件夹。  
安灼拉脸上的表情相当丰富。  
古费拉克需要非常努力才没有大笑出声。  
“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉压低了声音，“如果这是因为昨天晚上的事——”  
“等等，”格朗泰尔打断了他，“第一，我和你一样，都是拉马克先生指派的，所以这和我的意愿没什么关系；第二，从我们接了案子开始，为了避嫌就不该在庭外私下交流了，不要辜负我们当事人的信任，好吗，原告律师先生？第三，我昨天晚上完全没有生气，是你在生气。”  
古费拉克趁着他们忙着瞪死对方的间隙溜到了公白飞的办公桌边，凑到他耳边说：“这下肯定会超有趣。”  
他怎么能忘记公白飞当时有些同情的语气呢？  
“噢，古费，”他的男朋友也低声回应他，“这不会的。”

*  
公白飞从不出错。

*  
古费拉克在当晚被拖着箱子的格朗泰尔敲开门的时候，还没能意识到这一点。  
“我能在你家住几天吗？”他说着，就已经开始往房间里走了。  
古费拉克当然没拦住他——他可是那个永远会为离家出走的朋友们提供避难所的、家里有六间客房的古费拉克，所以他只是问：“怎么了？”  
“避嫌啊。”  
格朗泰尔笑得很开心。  
古费拉克也跟着他笑得很开心。  
可怜的青年人，乐观又天真，从不知道他的厄运会在何时降临。

*  
第二天一早，安灼拉就挡住了他的去路。  
古费拉克刚从档案室出来，而他正要进档案室，于是他就这么被半路拦了下来，安灼拉穿着的衬衫有些皱，这多半意味着他又在办公室过了一夜。  
“古费，”他说，“呃，最近怎么样？”  
“格朗泰尔昨晚住在我家。”他回答道。  
安灼拉看起来松了口气，又好像不太想表现得太明显，于是只松了一半的气，然后就憋在那里，脸都有些涨红了，不上不下的连他看了都难受。  
“他说是为了避嫌，”古费拉克于是问，“你们是不是吵架了？”  
安灼拉点了点头，用手指将头发梳到了后面去，“没什么大事，”他说，“反正我们也一直吵架，虽说这次有点严重，但是我相信这很快就能得到解决的。”  
“但他现在不肯和你谈，你确定这能很快解决？”古费拉克挑起了眉毛。  
安灼拉挥了挥手，像要把这个烦人的问题像挥开一只蚊子一样挥开似地，“没事。”他说，“忙你的去吧，我再去找找上次德纳第的卷宗。”

古费拉克还没能回到自己的座位上，就又被人拦住了。  
“R，”他说，“你有什么事？别问我最近怎么样，求你了。”  
格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子。  
“刚才安灼拉和你说什么啦？”他小声问。  
古费拉克很想把脸埋到手中的文件夹里去，他什么时候还兼职朋友们的传话筒了？  
“他看上去很想和你谈谈。”他说，“你们吵架了？有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

*  
如果时间能回溯，古费拉克绝对不会选择问出这句话。  
该怎么说呢，命运通常如此，一位青年人的人生转折通常都是由这些细琐小事所决定，比如某天路过一个咖啡厅多看了窗边人一眼，觉得他确实长得挺帅，数年后他可能就会变成你的男朋友——是的，他就是在暗示公白飞；比如某天你在前往学校社团的路上恰好碰到了多年不见的老友，随即决定带他去认识认识你现在的这群朋友，然后他多看了你们的领袖一眼，觉得他确实长得挺帅——打住。古费拉克暂时不想讨论这么玄虚的命运论，如果你想要继续探讨这个唯心主义问题，你可以去找找热安，他们中间最不像律师、还会在格子西装上插玫瑰花的那个。  
现在，他想讨论下他亲爱的朋友们的感情问题。

*  
“他怎么能那么说？”  
格朗泰尔把酒杯磕在桌面上，古费拉克和马吕斯用同情的目光看着他。  
“我没有生气，完全没有，”他说着又给自己倒了一杯，“我只是有点儿伤心，就那么点儿。”他用手比划了一下，“和博须埃的头发差不多，就那么点儿。”  
“这确实有些过分了，”马吕斯小心翼翼地说，似乎是怕再伤了他的感情，“他怎么能说你啥都不能呢？我们都知道你确实有些别人不及的优点——”  
“他明明知道！”格朗泰尔打断了他，马吕斯吓了一跳，“他明明知道我信仰他，他怎么还能说我没有信仰？都这么多年过去了，他明知道我那么爱他。”  
古费拉克张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。  
马吕斯看上去好像吓坏了——这也不怪他，可怜的孩子，他还没习惯格朗泰尔的说话方式。古费拉克打了个手势，让他先回房间去，马吕斯如释重负，迅速地起身溜了，格朗泰尔醉醺醺地，也没在意。  
“你为什么不和他谈谈呢？”古费拉克轻声问道。  
“嗯？”格朗泰尔盯着自己的杯子，“谈啥？”  
古费拉克拍了拍他的肩膀：“比如，谈谈你有多爱他……？”  
“噢，”格朗泰尔又笑了起来，“他早知道了。”  
“啥？”他有点呆，“他知道啥了？”  
格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“你还不知道？”他说，“我的天哪，古费。”

*  
古费拉克至今仍不敢相信自己是最后一个知道安灼拉在和格朗泰尔谈恋爱的人。  
愿爱之女神原谅他，当年他也是最后一个知道自己在和公白飞约会的人。

*  
一周半过去之后，古费拉克几乎不能忍受和他们两个一起呆在办公区。  
安灼拉不从办公室里出来还好，一旦他从办公室里出来——古费拉克觉得整个办公区里都弥漫着一种隐隐约约的火药味，只要安灼拉和格朗泰尔对视一眼的电流就能引发大爆炸的那种。  
安灼拉路过了他的桌子。  
古费拉克假装低着头看文件，其实在疯狂地敲打文件夹下面的手机屏幕。  
古费拉克：「是我的错觉」  
古费拉克：「还是他们真的下一秒就要干起来了？」  
公白飞：「……注意你的用词」  
公白飞：「但是这不是你的错觉」  
古费拉克：「天哪，我几乎都闻到火药味了」  
公白飞：「呃」  
安灼拉站在了格朗泰尔的桌前，他们两个都紧紧地抿着嘴，古费拉克觉得至少大半个办公区的人都在偷看他们。至少巴阿雷在对面的办公桌后面冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
公白飞：「这个，我们可以称之为张力」  
古费拉克：「准确点说」  
古费拉克：「性张力」  
公白飞：「……」  
公白飞：「你一定要让我想象我两位朋友的裸体吗？」  
古费拉克差点笑出声来。  
安灼拉把手里的文件夹递给了格朗泰尔，紧接着便转身离开了，还是一句话都没说。古费拉克看了他的背影一眼，紧接着就给格朗泰尔发了消息。  
古费拉克：「他给你的是什么东西？」  
格朗泰尔：「裸照」  
古费拉克震惊地抬头看他，格朗泰尔也正看着他，手里捧着那个文件夹，笑得无比灿烂。  
好了，他现在也开始想象他两位朋友的裸体了。古费拉克挫败地把手机丢到了一边。

*  
格朗泰尔那天回去得很晚，古费拉克差点要以为他终于受不了不和安灼拉说话的日子搬回去住了，但他还是成功地把自己扔进了门——鉴于他已经半醉了，这还真的不太容易。古费拉克和马吕斯一边一个地架着他，把他丢在了沙发上。  
“你搞什么？”古费拉克问道，他难得地有点生气了，“你知道你们明天就该开庭了吧？”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，他还在傻笑着，“我知道，”他打了个酒嗝，“我是去找证人啦，我们聊得很开心，你知道吧？我为了让她明天出庭作证，陪她喝了两大瓶，”他伸出两根手指来，在他们面前晃了晃，“白兰地，真的不错。”  
古费拉克哭笑不得：“你私下里去找证人，安灼拉知道吗？”  
“就是他让我去的，”格朗泰尔大着舌头，居然还能说清楚，“他今天下午给我的那个文件夹，里面就是这个证人的相关资料，但是因为她——算了跟你说了你也不懂，反正这个人只能我作为被告律师去找。”他又笑了起来，脸颊因为喝了酒显得红扑扑的，“真可惜你明天不能出庭，肯定会超有意思。”  
古费拉克因为这句话不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
“明天的出庭助理是公白飞，”古费拉克说，“如果我想知道详情的话，我会问他。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，马吕斯端着一杯水回来了，古费拉克把他从沙发上扶起来，将玻璃杯塞进他手里。格朗泰尔攥着那个杯子，也没喝，愣了半天才说：“我明天休庭就可以回去见安灼拉了。”  
古费拉克久违地感到了一点同情：“其实，”他柔声道，“你们没必要这么严格地遵守规定的，我和公白飞也接过同一个案子的双方委托，他们通常不会在这方面为难你们。”  
“这可不行，”格朗泰尔严肃道，“万一他在床上要求我透露当事人的秘密信息怎么办？你不知道他——”  
“够了！”古费拉克几乎是尖叫着捂住了他的嘴，“我不想听你们的性生活！”  
马吕斯已经整个人都红透了，古费拉克因为他仍然能够站立在那而对他心生敬佩。他看上去好像要和一只熟透的虾一样蜷缩在地毯上哭泣起来，拒绝这个成年人世界的残忍与肮脏。真是可怜。

*  
“然后呢？”古费拉克追问道。  
“然后格朗泰尔就站了起来，”公白飞笑着描述道，“他站起来，然后说：‘如果你们要从这方面质疑我男朋友的专业性——是的，他确实是我的男朋友。我可以负责地告诉你们，自从接了这个案子我们说过的话不超过五句，这简直要逼疯我了，你们居然还怀疑他的专业性？我们非常热切地盼望着赶紧解决了你们的破事，然后回去解决下我们的破事。’我得说，挺帅的，安灼拉看上去像是当场就要吻他了，幸好他没有，法官先生看起来可怜极了。”  
古费拉克想象了一下那个画面，然后他喷笑了出来：“幸好他没有，”他赞同道，“所以这个案子是什么情况？”  
“他们想要通过离婚执行财产判决的方式进行房产转移，”公白飞关好了车门，跟着古费拉克走进了他房子外面的小花园，“然后还不想放弃德纳第夫人的低保，所以就——”他耸了下肩膀，“格朗泰尔找的证人真是不错，他们自己的女儿，出庭揭发他们的阴谋，你能相信吗？简直太有意思了。”  
古费拉克微笑着掏出钥匙开门：“确实很有意思，”他说，“就是不知道我们亲爱的两位朋友现在解决了他们的‘破事’没有——？！”  
他们两个人站在门口，和门廊里的两个人面面相觑。  
格朗泰尔把手从安灼拉的裤子里拿了出来。  
古费拉克拒绝想象他的手刚刚在做什么。  
“呃，”他说，“晚上好。”  
安灼拉看上去像是把自己从格朗泰尔的身上撕下来的一样不情愿，他后退了两步，然后格朗泰尔把自己从墙上撕了下来。  
“我的天哪，”古费拉克说，“你们就不能回你们自己家去解决吗！”  
安灼拉徒劳地理了理自己的头发，但还是有一缕顽固地翘着，大概是因为格朗泰尔下手没轻没重：“我们是来拿R的行李的，马上就走。”  
古费拉克转了个身，把脸埋进了公白飞的颈窝里。  
“上帝，”他呻吟着说，“我这个月都不敢再开自己家的门了。”  
公白飞拍了拍他的背，语气里带着笑：“那我猜你可以去我家住一个月？”

*  
古费拉克抱着他的男朋友，终于笑了出来。  
这是他这两周以来所听到的，最美好的一句话。

FIN


End file.
